Day I've Been Waiting For
by morganvillinite01
Summary: Claire turns eighteen and wakes up alone. Please reveiw. Rated T for mild language and possible future chapters.
1. Ignorance

**Please Review!~~~Silly**

Chapter one Ignorance

I sat on the edge of my bed. My eighteenth birthday, and I was alone. I finally convinced my parents to let me move back into the Glass House. I was surprised after three months of begging that they finally said yes, but it was too late. Eve ran off just after Shane got back. I think she was convinced Michael wouldn't be back. Michael was still at Bishop's, and Shane spent his time doing exactly what I do. Slaving for Bishop.

I got a day off today, and I was told Shane _had _to work, what a terrible day. Starting next week, we would both get Saturdays off. Not Sundays, because that is like religion day or whatever. Bishop made sure we worked hardest on Sundays. Both of us interrupted church and baptisms. I feel bad though.

I picked up my phone to see if Amelie would answer, oh yeah, I still work for her, _and_ Myrnin. I didn't know what we were doing now, it was like triple split custody. I didn't like it at all. Neither did Shane, he thinks it stinks to work for rotten bloodsuckers. All I got was her voicemail,_ It's Amelie please leave a message._

"Hi, it's Claire, I had a question, I figured you should answer, but I'll just go ask Bishop."

I hung up the phone, and started getting dressed. Mom nor Dad called to wish me a happy birthday either, something was strange. Not really any different from the other days, I just had a chance to notice. I put on my clogs and grabbed a bottle of Coke, we needed to get some variety in the fridge. I opened the door, and made sure to lock it, the last thing needle was a break in, or an unexpected visitor. I had a car now because Amelie was proud that I stayed faithful to her when she left.

I got in my fuchsia bug **(It's the only thing I could think of.)** and sank into the sticky leather seats. I drove up to the large building and almost threw up when I passed the cages, they always make me queasy because Shane was in them once and almost another. Of course Bishop wanted to win me over so he gave me a parking spot right in front, where François used to park. It even had a sign, reserved parking. I opened my door and the first thing I noticed was a tall skinny man, Jason, I should have known. He still hadn't been caught, he was sort of helping Bishop though.

When I slammed my door shut I walked by him, making a scene.

"Have you seen Eve lately, she ran off, and I know she can't leave."

"Who's Eve." I forgot he was a total nutcase.

"Your sister, that's who." he just walked by as if he was in a rush.

I followed a safe distance behind him, into the double doors. The first person I always see walking in, wasn't there, I assume you know who, Ysandre. I thought Monica Morrell was a bitch, then I met Ysandre. Instead someone pulled me back and started kissing me wildly, warm lips, I knew it was Shane. When he let me go I couldn't do anything but bite my lip.


	2. surprise

Chapter two Surprise

"Hey Jail Bait."

"Hi, how's work?"

"Are you kidding, do you really think I had to work today?"

"So you lied to me?"

"C'mon." he waved be to follow him.

"Where are we going."

"You'll see." He was leading me toward the ball room. I'm surprised I didn't catch on.

Shane opened the big doors and there were about two hundred people screaming happy birthday. Amelie was right in front.

"Happy Birthday, Claire, you may choose now."

"Choose what?"

"Who you want for protection."

"You of coarse!"

She turned around to Bishop. "Told you."

"Do I seriously get the choice?"

"Well, Claire there's a…"

"Yeah…"

"If you choose me, Shane must stay working and you will be…lets talk it over tomorrow, the choice will be made in one week from then. Enjoy tonight." I turned and looked at Shane.

"Oh trust me, I will!"

As soon as we were in the middle of the dance floor, a slow song came on. I listened to the words and began to think of Eve. I couldn't let anyone in that room see me cry. I let go of Shane and shot to the restroom, where I could be alone. Of coarse Shane followed, and I let him. It's a good thing he did too. Because the turn just before the bathroom, I saw Eve with a tall thin man on top of her.


	3. Audience

**By the way, the Eve's song in the last chapter was You Found Me by The Fray.**

Chapter three- Audience

I tried to cover my scream, but it didn't work. Jason turned around, holding a long knife, with a thin quivering Eve underneath him.

"Oh, look at that, Eve, we've got an audience." Shane came up behind me.

"No you don't!"

Shane ran up to Jason dropping his knife, he looked scared, defenseless against Shane's large biceps. Shane had him backed up against the wall, fist to nose. Both Eve and I were screaming. Michael came in at lightning speed, he picked up the knife, not realizing it was silver, not caring, he drove it right into Jason's gut. Shane let go and hugged Michael, the Eve. He turned to me and saw my face streaked with wetness. We spent about five minutes in reunion.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"So am I." I said in response. I ran over to Eve. I gave her a hug, surprisingly, she hugged me back.

"I'm soooo sorry Claire Bear."

"Your forgiven. We really need to talk!"

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to talk!"

*************************************************************************************************************************

We were all back on the dance floor, Amelie was taking care of the Jason situation.

"Shane, I love you."

"I bet I love you more!"

"Oh we'll see tonight!"

Then Michael had me and Shane had Eve. We swirled around, Michael was a great dancer, maybe it came with his music skills. I forgot everything to that point.


	4. Michael

**Claimer- Michael's dance moves!**

Chapter four- Michael

I was back in Shane's arms and I would not let go. His feet had a steady beat, that mine could never catch up to. I smiled up at him and he hugged me even closer. I put me head on his warm chest, and we moved, non stop. After about three songs a fast one came on.

"We'd look weird if we just kept dancing like this."

"I know." I agreed, but I didn't really want to separate. For the first time that day, I realized that I was in my work clothes, old worn out, holed up jeans, and a cami. I stepped back and began shaking my butt like a two year old. "I don't know what to do?"

"Just move with the music, come here," He pulled me towards him and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready to go?"

"Not really, let me talk to some people, and then we can go."

"Okay, suit yourself." we both laughed at that, I think it was my first time that night.

I talked to mom, dad, Myrnin, everyone, I've never heard so many 'happy birthday', or 'happy eighteenth.' I even talked to Miranda, she tried to tell me the future stuff, I told her I had to leave and to tell it to Eve, who'd tell me later. I danced with Michael one last time, we talked as we did so.

"Are you coming back home?"

"Hope so, Bishop said I have only night duty now. He gave me a new car, so I shoul be home all afternoon."

"Afternoon?"

"Claire, even vampires have to sleep!"

"I guess so."

"Yeah, I'm happy Eve's not mad anymore."

"Wait, you know she was mad?"

"Yeah, Bishop's had her locked up for a long time now."

"That explains why she's so skinny!"


	5. Car Ride

**Thanx to those who took the time to read this far.**

Chapter Four- Car Ride

I was back in Shane's arms, his feet moving swiftly. It was a beat that I could never catch up to, no matter how hard I try. Eve and Michael passed and of coarse, we got a wink.

"I'm ready now."

"Okay." we slowly walked out of the crowded ball room, very crowded. I had no idea that I knew so many people!

"Let me drive," Shane said, as we walked out the door.

"And that's because?"

"Because, I say so."

"I don't know, it's made for the petite."

"If your so tiny…"

"Never mind, lets just go." Shane, as always got his way, again. I couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked starting to smirk too.

"Nothing, it's just, your so… you, all the time, you never stop being… Shane."

"Oh, well that's a good explanation!"

Shane pulled over and nibbled my ear. As I turned my head so he couldn't see my blushing face, I noticed the house, the Glass House, already standing in front of me. I opened my door, and Shane rushed over to the passenger side of the car.

"You know better than to stand outside at night, in Morganville."

"Maybe I don't, you should carry me inside, because nobody would ever attack a man as strong, and muscular as you." He did just as I said, he swept me up and cradled me. Again he started nibbling my ear. He set me down on the porch and unlocked the door.


	6. Live That Love

**I thought strongly of changing my rating, if you think I should, please notify me.**

Chapter six- Live That Love

Shane picked me right back up, and laid me down on the couch. I pulled him closer, and we kissed, his warm lips against mine. It started with my shirt, soon everything was on the floor. I was in a complete trans, then I heard voices on the porch, I completely ignored them, though I wish I didn't. Eve and Michael walked in, Shane not even noticing until I pushed him away.

"Shh…" Michael said laughing lightly. I looked franticly, hoping to see a blanket somewhere, but there wasn't anything. Someone turned on the lights and Eve screamed.

"Shit, you guys, could you have waited two seconds longer and gone to your room?" Eve said turning around. "Go now, and I'll try to think I didn't see anything"

And so we did, I grabbed my clothes and shot up the stairs, Shane did the same, though I think I was clutching mine closer. We went in my room, again it was closer. We immediately started laughing.

"Did you see Eve's face?"

"Did you see your face?"

"No, but you sure acted like Eve walks in on you every time."

"I just know how to handle her."

"Oh, I bet she's just about to die down there."

"Yeah." we were both putting on some pjs and we went downstairs.

"Eve, I'm sorry about that!"

" Well, to admit, I would have done the same thing."

"Exactly why I did it," I said sarcastically.


	7. Friends Again

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

Chapter three- Friends Again

"I'm like really sorry."

"Me too, I should have trusted you."

"Yes you should have, hey, your wearing less make up!"

"Yeah, Bishop didn't like the whole dark look." we both turned around to see Michael leaving for work and Shane escaping up the stairs.

"Oh, Shane, could you wait like ten minutes, I'll be up there soon."

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Okay." I tuned my attention back to Eve.

"Soooo…"

"What," I said innocently.

"You know!"

"Seriously, you want to know?"

"Was it bad," she said under her breath.

"Definitely not, it was amazing, pretty close to heaven." we both giggled a little bit

"I never thought of Shane as uhhh…"

"Oh no, never!" then we both started laughing.

"I didn't!"

"Well, I've got a super hot guy waiting in my room, and I don't have to pay!"

"Okay, at least close the door."

"I will, and again, sorry, friends?"

Eve gave a promising look. "Friends."


	8. The Book

Hi, thanx for the person reviewing, I really appreciate it!

I need some Ideas also, so if you have any…

Ummm, I don't think I have any announcements,

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight- The Book**

**I slowly crept up the stairs, going to the bathroom, and back to my room, only there was no body there. I knew he would be in his room, with the big bed and everything. I took the chance and put on my fanciest underwear, not going so far as lingerie, because, well I didn't have any. I crept into his room and leaned in the door way, sexy-like. Shane must have been waiting, because the moment I struck the pose, he whistled. He was reading a book.**

"**Since when do you read?"**

"**Since my… hang on, since when do you wear fancy underwear?"**

"**Good question, and I was doing it for you."**

"**Well, that happens to be the reason I'm reading, for you."**

"**Oh," I said creeping over to the bed. He was on the opposite side, so I crawled over to him. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was different from the others though, less natural. I didn't care. We didn't stop, I was pulling off my bottoms without breaking the kiss, and the book fell off the bed. The cover closed, I closed my eyes because of the bang, but opened back up. I the warmness of his lips broke and Shane leaned over to pick it up, but I got to it first. It was **_**The Book. **_

"**How did you get this back?"**

"**Bishop gave it to me."**

"**No he didn't, I've tried getting it several times, and he never gave in, how did you get it?**

"**I took it."**

"**Why?"**

"**Umm… Happy Birthday?"**

"**Shane this is serious."**

"**Okay, Claire take a chill pill, I made a deal with him."**


	9. Deals

Chapter nine- Deals

"Well, you know, vamps can't read Latin?"

"What are you gonna do teach them?" I was furious, if he stole the book, we would be in loads of trouble.

"No, if they read it, it would be like pouring Holy Water on them. I'm going to learn it off the computer or something, then I'll read the book to them."

"Shane, no offense, but you can hardly read an _English _book."

"I know, I know."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Ask for help."

"And that would be?" the moment I said that, I realized he was talking about me, "No, I'm not getting involved."

"There's a catch, he would let us leave Morganville."

"Yeah."

"And let us remember it, and we can take people with us."

"Are you sure that's what the deal is?"

"Yeah, why."

"Because Bishop can sure turn around his word."

"Claire."

"What?"

"Either pull up your undies, or you wont get them back." we giggled and I put them on his head and we continued, without hesitation, without interruptions, and without bickering.


	10. Arrival

**Sorry, the last chapter wasn't nearly as long as the others, but it is important!**

Chapter ten- Arrival

I woke up in the morning, and no doubt, Shane was still sleeping. I had the sense to put on his flannel pajama pants and his T shirt. I walked down the creaky hallway to my room. I grabbed some of my clothes and turned to o to the bathroom, Shane must have heard me, because he was already jetting to the bathroom. I pounded on the door and he pulled me in.

"Hey, you wanna shut up, or watch me take a shit?"

"I'll shut up," I said walking right back out the door. I sat down by the door and leaned back, relaxing for once. Then I remembered my _decision. _I immediately shot up and grabbed my cell to call Amelie. I dialed the number. No answer.

"Hey, you said there was something you needed to talk to me about. Give me a holler."

"Who you calling," Amelie said behind me.

"You."

"Oh, I seem to have left my phone on silent, come, Claire."

She went over to the picture, and pressed the hidden button.

"Wait, should I tell Shane?"

"He can come with, he's part of you now."

What was she talking about? Shane's been part of my life since, well, a long time now.

"Were you spying on us?"

"Oh, no Claire, Michael told me."

"Ugh!"

"Shane, get out here, we've got a visitor"

"Who is it?"

"Amelie."

"Coming."


	11. Choosing

**Thanks to my reviewer, Silly.**

Chapter eleven- choosing

We made our way up the stairs, Shane trailing about two yards behind me. It had been a while since I was in there, I wish I was last night. It was the room where Shane and me first slept 'together' as in the same room! I creaked the very top stair and sat on the velvet red couch. Not to long after, Shane followed me. It was dark, where you pretty much had to be two feet away from something to see it.

"Okay, I didn't come up here to do some small talk, what's going on?" Shane asked smart aleckly.

"Claire has to figure something out and I think you should have some say in it."

"Okay, go."

"Claire, you may choose to work for me or Bishop, but there's a catch."

"Yes…" I said.

"Shane will continue working for Bishop no matter what. If you choose me, I leave him alone, but Bishop takes charge and makes him less vulnerable. You get to keep helping Myrnin and keep your car, but I cannot unsign you until you're twenty five."

"If she chooses Bishop?"

"I will take her car, and Myrnin. But he will let you sign off at twenty-two."

"Umm… Shane, I can't choose."

"Amelie, she will work for you, in return, I would , like a say in her schedule."

"Deal."

I pulled up my tattooed wrist. "What will we do about this?"

"Oh, Claire, don't worry…it will disappear when you tell him."

"Wait, I have to tell him?"

"Why yes Claire, of course you do it was you choice after all." Shane escorted my down the stairs and I beat him back to the bathroom.


	12. Morning

**Thanks to the peeps that stuck with me like Alice, Leah, and of course my reviewers**

Chapter twelve-

When I went downstairs to make some breakfast, I discovered it was already cooked. I went to the kitchen, following the scrumptious smell. It was coming from _Eve. W_e all know Eve is the worst cook since the _Beverly Hillbillies. _

Shane followed me down about five minutes later.

"Sooo…" Eve said obvious of the topic.

"Yeah, well first I put her on the couch and took off our clothes, then…" Shane said like a smart ass.

"Okay, I didn't want details." she said blushing under her Goth attire. All I could do was laugh, everything was back to normal-ish.

Shane got a plate and I stole it from him, so he got another. I waited for him, and followed him too the living room. He sat, and I sat right next to him.

"So, what's your guy's plans today, never mind, I don't really want to know."

"You do know that just because Claire is eighteen, it doesn't mean that we're going to be like cats." Eve didn't say anything. "Plus, you don't hear me making jokes about your sex life."

"Shane," I cut in. "Wanna come up to my room?"

"Yeah!"

"Ha, you are like a cat!" exclaimed Eve. We both gave her a look and went upstairs to work Project Read the Book.

"Eve, did you happen to take Latin in high school," Shane asked.

"Are you kidding, it's like banned."

"Yeah, Shane has to learn how to read it and I'm supposed to help."

"Yay!"

"Well, I took a year of Latin, because I had to, it was the only class I didn't like."

"Claire, there was a class that you didn't like!"


	13. A quick Study

**Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation.**

Chapter thirteen-

We got upstairs and Shane handed me the book.

"I'm not going to do this for you, I just barely agreed to help."

"Gees Claire, I just wanted you to hold it."

"Sorry." I was busy thinking about us, Eve said we were like cats, you know, breeding every time they were in heat. I think I might believe her. I sat on the bed and opened the first page and skimmed for words that I knew, and ones I could guess. There was one word that stuck out to me, God. It was spelled exactly the same as in English.

"I thought you weren't going to do it."

"Helping. Do you notice anything about this?" I held it to him to read it.

"Yeah, they spell one of the words like God."

"Oh my, you need to have some lessons, firstly, it is God, secondly, that word behind it is my, and thirdly, this book isn't so special. Well, it is, because it's old, but its just a bible written in Latin."

"Your kidding!"

"No I'm not, we studied it once. Its just different on the outside. What they want to know has to do with the cover, either that, or there's a code, a code! To stop the disease! Shane, we did it!"

"Huh?"

"You know Myrnin, the guy I'm helping? This is the formula!!!"

"So we have to find it?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it, we need a microscope to check the fibers in the paper, water, tweezers, everything."

"Chill Claire, it's probably direct."

"Okay, I'll look for clues because you couldn't find a… I get my point across."

"Hey, take that as an offense." we laughed at that, and I got to work.


	14. Like Wow

Chapter fourteen-

It was really simple finding the clues, I guess I overreacted by finding the answer too. There was no sex for Shane and me that night, I fell asleep with the book in one hand and a pen and paper in the other. I woke up in the morning with Shane sleeping on the floor, and me hogging the bed. I leaned over and watched him for a while. I shook his shoulder and he moaned.

"Shane," I whispered, "you can sleep on the bed, you know."

"UUUUUU," he grunted, he had to be sore.

"Your just gonna lay there?"

"MMMMMM,"

"One letter answers, so practical, come on, if you've got to sleep, at least do it on the bed, I wanna have fun tonight." that perked him up.

"Why not just now?"

"Because I have to go to see Bishop, you do too, then I have to see Amelie, and Myrnin, busy, busy."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Just shit, I fell like shit, I have to shit, see, just shit."

"Okay?"

"I'll just go do that, what did you find out last night?"

"That Great Disease is coming for vamps."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, it would have been handy about two hundred years ago, just, not anymore. I looked for everything, and ther was no sign of anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Did you read the page on your wrist, and mine?"

"No, oh yeah, he tore them off, didn't he."

"Yeah…"

"I looked at my squirming markings, and saw the most strange thing. There were two layers of words. The top in Latin, and the bottom in English.

"Shane, come here."

"What?"

"Whoa, yours is different than mine. Mine has English too."

"Huh?"

"Just watch, you see English."

"Fuck!"

"Now what?"

"That's great, I'm not as stupid as people think, I just solved a mystery!"

"You did!"

"Can't wait till Eve hears this!" I wasn't paying attention, I was busy reading the passage on my arm.

"Shane," I cried

"Yeah."


	15. Practical Joking

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer, thanks for reviewing, please do more,if you don't like it tell me, I like criticism!! Love forever C.C. aka Silly**

Chapter fifteen

I wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye and looked at him, I sniffled and burst into tears, I couldn't take it,

"I…I have to go tell Amelie."

"Tell her what?"

"I can't drive like this, can you take me?"

"If you tell me what in the hell is going on!"

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be happy."

"I'll hide my emotions."

"They can't be helped, they need more blood when their sick, and that's pretty much what's going on all ready, just, they cant be helped, it's, it's, I don't know, it just seems impossible."

"MMMM."

"Okay, more one letter answers."

"Sorry." he finally made his moves and leaned over and kissed me gently, I followed him as he backed up, he kept backing up and I just jumped at him, he hung back and gave me his slow down look, and I gave him my please look, but he didn't give in.

"Why?"

"Because we aren't cats."

"I sure hope to be one in my next life!"

"Shut up, get ready, I'm coming with you."

"Allrighty then."

"Yeah, and your telling Bishop after I do."

"Why, he likes me better?"

"No, he does?"

"Yeah, Eve's right, vamps do it best." I'm surprised I could keep a straight face.

"Claire, you didn't!"

"I did, it wasn't like you would."

"Shit, Claire, you could have told me!'

"Shane, calm down, it was a joke!"

"Thank God, I thought you were serious!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you forget how much I hate him?"

****************************************************************************************************************

We walked in the building holding hands and Shane went first. He walked out smiling.

"He already knows, I might have slipped it out."

"Cool, what about you?"

"He didn't believe it, so he still wants me to translate it, I told him fuck it, we'll stay."

"Okay."


	16. authers note

**I'm going to take a break from this fanfic so I can continue The Three Musketeers, I need some ideas and criticism. Another reason is because I don't think it's going anywhere. Thanx for those who reviewed and stuff. If you think it should be finished or whatever send me a message or review or whatever.**

**~~~cc**


End file.
